DPS and DPM
Damage Per Second and Damage Per Minute are two major ways of determining a weapon's power, especially in bossing and crowd control. Knowing a weapon's DPS and/or DPM is a huge factor in determining what weapons you should use. DPS is simple to calculate, but DPM is a little more complicated, factoring in Damage over Time, reload speed, capacity, and much more. DPS Formulas Single DPS It is simply Damage x Rate of Fire, is a way for you to determine the general killing power and bossing ability of your weapon. Generally, higher DPS guns are preferable to lower DPS guns if they are a good grade. DoT is counted into damage per shot. Example: A CM 440 Titan has 210 damage and fires at 7 rounds per second. 210 x 7 = 1470 dps Burst/shotguns DPS It is the number of projectiles x damage x rounds per second, it is the formula for burst/shotguns weapons. Burst weapons is better than a fired like shotguns because as the target is far the less accurate it will be and the full killing power is decreased unlike burst weapons that more accurate like the Raptor. Example: A Raptor has 200 damage with 3 round burst and fires at 4 rounds per second. 200 x 3 x 4 = 2400 dps Augmented DPS It factors in the fully augmented Deadly, Overclocked, and Tenacious Damage and RPS, is great for figuring out a maxed-out weapon's potential before having to spend money. semi-auto weapons cannot be augmented with overclocked, resulting in lower augmented DPS Example: A CM 440 Titan with Deadly 10 and Overclocked 10 has 420 damage and fires at 14 rounds per second. 420 x 14 = 5880 dps Pierce DPS Pierce DPS assumes the maximum pierce is reached. It can be calculated by Pierce x Damage x RoF, is a way to see how well your weapon handles crowds. This is especially important for single-projectile weapons. Example: A CM 440 Titan has 210 damage, 7 rounds per second and 3 pierce. 210 x 7 x 3 = 4410 dps Crit DPS It is the average DPS when crits are included. It is important for people w/ lots of points in crit shot. Do take note that it's just an average, so your DPS can be much less or much more in game than the average. The whole formula is: Damage x RoF x crit chance x crit dmg multiplier + Damage x RoF x non-crit chance Example: A CM 440 Titan has 210 damage, 7 rps, 10% crit chance, and 200% crit damage. 210 x 7 x 0.1 x 2 + 210 x 7 x 0.9 = 1617 DPS. DPM Formula DPM is same as DPS, but including reload, resulting in stacked up damage on long-term, mainly useful for finding bossing capabilities # Find how long weapon fires: Capacity/RPS # Find reload time: reload time # Find damage per clip: Capacity * Damage # Find Damage per some long time: DpC/(firing length+reload time) # Multiply the result by 60. Example: CM 440 Titan has 210 Damage, 7 RPS, clip size 40, and a reload time of 2.6 seconds. 40/7 ≈ 5.7 seconds 210 x 40 = 8400 8400/(~5.7 + 2.6) ≈ 1012 1012*60 = 60723 Category:MISC Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile